


Lost and found

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (think Aladdin), AU, Djinn!Jimmy, Master!Dean, Master/Slave, Multi, djinn!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean first saw a djinn lamp when he was young. When he returns years later as a specialised scholar, one of the lamps calls to him...SPN Kink bingo square: master/slave
Relationships: Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995412
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt number 2 from my 30 NaNo 2020 prompts: Master/slave + Cas and Jimmy as djinn and Dean as master + 'there is only one lamp' for Dean/Cas/Jimmy
> 
> Thank you to Triss (again) for the prompts, although I might sort of have left off the 'there is only one lamp', sorry.
> 
> This also fills the square "master/slave" for the SPN Kink Bingo 2020.
> 
> This work is unbeta'd.

Dean had found out about a secret stash of djinni lamps when he was young and lost among the ruins somewhere in Egypt. His mom was an archaeology professor, and while Dean grew up to enjoy archaeology, he loved mythology even more. When they moved back to the USA, Dean grew homesick for Egypt, where he spent most of his youth, and as soon as he was ready and had gotten a doctorate in Arabic mythology studies, he moved back to Egypt to take a job as a professor at a local university. He blended in quickly, and it didn’t take long for him to return to the hidden place outside of Cairo he’d initially found the stash of old oil lamps.

Look, Aladdin might have led him to enjoy djinni initially, but he was well aware that myths and real life often weren’t the same thing. But he knew, he just _knew_ , that there was something more about these lamps. He felt something all those years ago and he remembers it. It felt like… like there were other people surrounding him, like he was clearly not alone, and he’s learned since that he should trust those instincts, especially around older places. Dean fully believed that there were other things in the universe, things that couldn’t and shouldn’t be explained, and he knew that those lamps were part of that. Something he probably shouldn’t touch, something he should leave alone… but he couldn’t. He’d specialised in djinni for a reason, and some of his work focused on describing the vessels they were wont to take in folklore, and these were exactly it. Dean’s curiosity might be the death of him, but he wasn’t going to leave this world without at least trying.

So, one quiet summer night, Dean packed his bags, made sure he had food for several days and water for even more, and trekked over with his tent and other camping gear. He was going to stay in the cave he found the oil lamps in and monitor how he felt after that night, and then figure out if the feeling was still around.

Dean’s sleep was restless that night. He knew someone or several someones or beings were watching him, and that feeling made him a little nervous. He didn’t detect any bad vibes like he’d done in that one cursed house in the United States, the one with an evil djinn in it that he finally wrote his dissertation about, but the vibes weren’t… comforting either. Dean remembered falling asleep quickly when he’d been younger, but maybe… well, he’d definitely been more naïve then, not focused on the feeling of being watched but mostly comforted by the presence of others, like he was when his mother was around.

Dean did sleep, sure. He must have fallen asleep, because when he woke up, the sunlight was already falling into the cave, glittering off some of the lamps. Dean stretched languidly, making sure his muscles were all still working properly after the weird positions he must have slept in. He was stiff but feeling pretty well-rested, and he yawned widely before grabbing a nut bar for a quick breakfast, chugging some water to wash the bar away again.

After his mini-breakfast, he set off to find the lamp that called out to him. He’d read enough mythology to know that there were many fake lamps, and only a few were meant to be touched by people. A djinn would call out to a potential master, but if the master picked a different lamp, one not calling out, it might lead to a djinn growing unfulfilled. Dean knew how to listen to his gut feeling, so he did while moving around the tight space. He breathed slowly but steadily until he reached a corner, where his heart rate spiked and his eyes flew open. The familiar feeling of being watched was back, but it was more intense than ever, and it definitely came from this corner of the cave. The feeling grew stronger and stronger the closer Dean comes, but it also slightly changed into something warmer, something… welcoming? It felt like he was being welcomed back home, like he’d been here before and that particular spirit recognised that.

Dean moved closer and closer, and the feeling of warmth and welcome and happiness grew and grew until he was all the way to the back of the cave, where one single lamp stood out to him. It was tiny and busted and Dean _knew_ this was the lamp that was calling out to him. He took a deep breath and reached out, picking up the lamp. He knew just a touch would be enough to activate the lamp if there was a djinn residing in it, but he wanted to cradle it to his chest. So he did.

And it only took a second before something happened.

Dean was shocked, though, at the outcome. Because it wasn’t just one djinn. There were two of them. And they appeared to be male djinni. Naked. Bound in chains. And apparently presenting their asses to him?

“Welcome home, Dean Winchester,” they said in unison. “You are now our master, we will follow your every command.”

“You… two? Two of you?” Dean was still gawping, still figuring out what exactly happened and if what he’s seeing really is true. The two djinni turned around, facing Dean. They looked identical, and Dean felt his dick stir at the sight of those two naked men in front of him. Yeah, he liked dudes. And yeah… these two were gorgeous as hell.

“Yes, master.”

Dean shuddered. “Can you please… not call me master? Just call me Dean. Please. What are your names?”

“My name is James, but you can call me Jimmy,” the djinn on the left said, and the one on the right continued. “And my name is Castiel, but Cas is fine.”

Dean wasn’t sure how he was going to avoid mixing up the two, but he was going to figure that out in the future. For now… the twins were crowding up against him, and Dean wasn’t sure if he was awake or dreaming anymore.

“Please Dean, we’ve been waiting for you for over twenty years,” Castiel said.

“Yeah, Dean. We knew we were yours the moment you set foot in this cave when you were five, but it definitely wasn’t okay to do this when you were five,” Jimmy added, snaking a hand up Dean’s leg.

“Uh, no, definitely not,” Dean said, unsure what to do.

“We know you’re unclear of procedure, as much as you’ve ‘specialised’ in us,” Castiel said at Dean’s discomfort and doubt. “Some of your information is right – most of it is, in fact, but we can read minds. We know what you want, and yes, we want that too. We’ve been waiting for you to return to take what’s yours – us.”

Dean looked at Jimmy, who was nodding enthusiastically, now sliding a hand underneath Dean’s shirt. Dean shivered at the suggestion and swallowed before trying to speak up again.

“Cas is right, Dean,” Jimmy said before he could speak up. “Whatever you want, we’re okay with it. Please trust us.”

“Oh,” Cas said, as if it were an afterthought, “and sex will free us, actually. So no more of those stupid wishes where you have to wish us free. Sex is what frees us, and we’ll follow you afterwards, too. If that’s what you want, of course.”

“That’s definitely something that my research got wrong, then.” He must still sound dazed, probably also partially because his dick was taking over his thinking. Two willing men (or well, djinni) in front of him, and they wanted him to do whatever he wanted to them because it’d help them? Yeah, sure, sign him up!

Or well, his dick. His upstairs brain wasn’t really in on the action anymore. Dean moaned as Jimmy’s hand crept up further and further, eventually reaching a nipple and pinching it. Decision made, he quickly took off his shirt and threw it to the ground before moving his hand to the button of his jeans, but Castiel was quicker, popping the button and unzipping the jeans. Jimmy quickly pulled down the pants, baring Dean’s cock to the relatively cool air in the cave.

“Gorgeous,” Jimmy whispered, clearly taking in Dean’s dick. “Can I…?”

Dean nodded mutely, and that was when Jimmy took Dean’s erection into his mouth, running a soft tongue over its underside. Castiel, meanwhile, had stood up and was kissing his way up Dean’s body. Dean didn’t know how he remained upright, but somehow he did, until Castiel and Jimmy noticed him trembling and carefully lowered him to the floor, which felt nice and soft and carpeted, but Dean didn’t pay it any heed. He just focused on the feeling of Jimmy’s mouth on his cock and Castiel’s lips on his body, until a sudden new sensation made itself known. A finger started tracing Dean’s ass, slowly inching towards his hole, and Dean thrust up into Jimmy’s mouth until the finger entered him.

It didn’t hurt at all, although he didn’t feel any wetness to alert him to any lube being used, but Dean didn’t care. Like the suddenly carpeted floor, he just couldn’t think about it for too long before he was overwhelmed by other sensations, like that of a second finger entering him, and then a third. He moaned loudly and tugged Jimmy from his cock.

“Fuck, fuck, please stop, please,” he whimpered. “Don’t want to come yet. Want one of you to fuck me, please, please.” Dean had never turned into a moaning wreck before, but apparently the twins were exactly what he needed to get to that state.

“Whatever you want, Dean,” Castiel whispered. “Whatever you want.”

“Fuck me, Cas, please… please?”

“Of course, Dean,” Castiel said. “How do you want Jimmy?”

Jimmy, who was still eyeing Dean’s cock, moaned at the mention of his name. “Please tell me you want to fuck me, Dean. Want your cock in me.”

“Fuck, Jimmy, of course.” Dean rolled over onto his side so Cas could reach his ass, and Jimmy quickly scooted over so his hole was available to Dean. “Do you…”

“No, just… go in. I don’t need any preparation, Dean.”

“Fuck,” Dean moaned as he positioned his cock and slowly slid into the tight heat that was Jimmy’s ass. When he was fully inside of him, he took a deep, shuddering breath, and looked over his shoulder at Castiel. “C’mon, dude. What are you waiting for?”

Castiel took that as the invitation it was, and worked his length into Dean. “Mmm, you’re very tight, Dean…”

Dean just nodded, pressing kisses to Jimmy’s backside to keep his mouth occupied so he couldn’t blurt out anything he’d regret saying after the fact. He barely knew these two djinni, after all. He just knew they’d known about him, and they were hot as fuck, but that was it. He did want to get to know them after this, and… well, it could get embarrassing, whatever fell from his lips.

The position they were in wasn’t the easiest to keep moving, but they did get an easy rhythm going, and it didn’t take long before Dean felt his orgasm approaching. A few more thrusts and Cas hitting his prostate once was enough to make Dean come, hips stuttering as he wrapped a hand around Jimmy’s cock to try and finish him off too. Castiel came seconds after Dean, with only a soft groan, but Jimmy’s loud moans told Dean Jimmy was close but not there yet. When Jimmy did come, Dean was already growing sensitive, so Jimmy’s channel clenching around his cock had Dean wince and withdraw.

When Castiel’s cock slipped from Dean’s hole, the three collapsed into a sweaty, come-stained heap. The djinni magicked the filth away and cuddled closer to Dean. Their chains were gone now, Dean noticed drowsily, but he just threw an arm around the both of them.

“We do need to talk at some point,” he said. “But for now I’d like to fall asleep in your arms. Thank you for waiting for me for so long.”


End file.
